User blog:Johndoe-m9/Martine and Rita’s Night Out
8:00 PM, at the streets of Grimsborough University... (Several students are seen on the road burning a dummy of Rozetta tied to a pole. One gets a bat and hits it several times, with the others cheering. Martine and Rita walk by and look at smoke rising) Martine: Ugh, misère, what’s with these fires these days? It’s making my poumons deviennent noirs. Rita: It’s the first day of December, Martine. The air is cold and the snow is going to fall anytime soon. And look at these kids, they might be setting up a movie or something. (Rita’s phone rings) Rita: Hold it, girl. I got a call coming right up. Must be one of my soldier friends. (gets her phone) Hello? Unknown Caller: Rita... get out of here, now. Rita: What the...? Who’s that? Unknown Caller: He’s behind you! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW! Martine: Rita, who’s that? And what do they mean behind... (Martine starts to feel heat behind her back. The girls turn around and see many of the students gone and a burning flame appearing on the road) Rita: Eh, must be our vision. (The flame becomes more clearer, revealing a burning man on a horse. Rita becomes confused, and the man raises out his hand and opens his palm. Flames start coming out of the hand, forcing Martine and Rita to flee) Rita: OH SH*T! (dodges a fireball along with Martine) (Martine and Rita go to the other side, with the man following them with his horse. The duo continue running across the suburbs as the man starts gaining speed) Rita: Quick, back to my jeep! I have our weapons inside the trunk! I know where we will find it! (Rita gets her tracker and looks at the red dot and two green dots) Rita: Perfect! Just a few meters away from us! Martine: Good, because that burning man is going to get us! Aller! Aller! (Rita and Martine run to the jeep while the man on his horse chases them. Rita and Martine finally go to the jeep and opens the trunk. Rita gets her assault rifle and fires at the man, frightening his horse to run off. Martine gets her sword, spear, rapiers, and a variety of weapons that she currently has. The girls get into the jeep and start driving elsewhere. Rita turns on the radio) Rita: Hey TGI, send me a random armor. We’re in a middle of a situation here, so do as best as you can to hurry! TGI: Understood, Ms Estevez. (A stream of orange is seen going upwards, with both Rita and Martine seeing it. Martine gets a can of beer and slices the bottom with knife. She then shotguns her beer and crushes it with her hands. Martine inserts the can into the trash bin) Rita: You know, that jeep runs on trash. And there’s a recycling bin on the back. Doesn’t do much other than put the recyclables in the blue bins. (Martine notices two different colored gears on the backseat. She also notices two young men looking at the two. One pulls out a gun at the jeep and fires a warning shot, disturbing the others) Rita: Eh, must be some delinquents lighting up some fireworks. (readjusts her car mirror) Martine: Rita, what are those gears doing here? Rita: Isn’t that obvious, Martine? Those were the things that I need later. Secret business is secret business... (The jeep bumps over some rocks, but still keeps moving. The man on fire looks over the two behind a tree for a while. He then rides his horse to chase them) (Martine fondles over her sword and starts to repeat a word mumbling) Martine: オーレ, オーレ, オーレ, オーレ, オーレ, オーレ, オーレ, オーレ, オーレ, オーレ, オーレ, オーレ, オーレ, オーレ... (The sword glows blue. A flying suit with machine guns appears along with the man on fire) Rita: Oh, there’s my ride! And this guy again? He must be ready for round two. (on the radio) Aviator, shoot that burning man’s ass down! (Aviator flies to the man on fire and starts shooting him, but he and his horse doesn’t seem to affected by them. Aviator starts shooting him more, but he still persists. Aviator then swoops towards the man on fire and tries to shoot him close range, only to be blown away backwards by his burning fist. The man then starts shooting a burst of fireballs at the suit, with the horse breathing out flames) Martine: Merde! He’s too strong! I must do something! (Martine shoots three projectiles out of a gauntlet to the burning man. When the projectiles hit the man, they burst out a yellow material that makes the man and his horse go faster) Rita: ARE YOU CRAZY, MARTINE?! HE’S GOING TO KILL US! Martine: Oh no, it’s not just that. I’ve intended to do that! (draws out her sword) FOR THIS! (As the burning man gets closer, Martine jumps to the back of the jeep and slashes him multiple times) Martine: オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ オーレ...! AU REVIOR!!! (The man screams in pain from his wounds and falls off his horse. Rita sets the jeep to autopilot and calls for her suit, which goes into the jeep) Martine: What are you doing, Rita? Is the Man on Fire already... Rita: Dead? Surely not, last time I checked, he’s unstoppable to beat. So I gotta make sure he’s not moving a muscle. (Rita jumps to the backseat of the jeep and into her armor. She flies off the jeep and confronts the Man on Fire) Man on Fire: AAAAARRRRUUUUGGHHHHHH!!!!! (creates a sword and swings it at Rita) Rita: Hey ugly! How about you eat some bombs? (A launcher appears on Rita’s chest and blasts several bombs at the Man on Fire, causing an explosion. The Man on Fire goes through the explosion and punches Rita, who tries to block the attack) Rita: SH*T! That punch is strong! Guess boosters have to work this time. Boosters, engage! (Rita blasts flames out of her feet, pushing the Man on Fire a bit off his horse but shows no effects of burning) Rita: Right, he’s on fire. There has to be some coolant inside this armor) (In the jeep, Martine looks at Rita and the Man on Fire with her binoculars. Two redheads are seen on the road waiting for the jeep to come) Redhead 1: Hey Willie, how about beating the sh*t out of those guys right now so we can spare the trouble of our arrested dad? Redhead 2: We will, Jeb. But first we got some unfinished business to do. Willie: ROZETTA gave us an order to send these samples of skin and hair and whatever to a cloning machine so we can get the money we need. Jeb: And lose our chance to kill them? No f**king way! They’re gonna pay, right here, right now! (Jeb touches the metal briefcase, turning his whole body silver and metallic. Jeb goes to the road and waits for the jeep to arrive. Upon seeing the jeep, Jeb charges at the jeep and punches it, but is dumbfounded upon seeing that there is no driver) (Jeb reverts back to his normal form and checks up on the jeep, only to find no one here. Angry, Willie slaps Jeb in the face) Willie: What the f**k’s wrong with you, bro? Are you going to get us killed? Jeb: What? Can’t one get a little revenge before we go? And I have a feeling that someone is still in that jeep. Willie: What do you mean? There’s no one in that stupid old jeep! Jeb: Well, (touches the jeep, turning his body metal) prove me wrong. (Jeb pushes the jeep off the road, but he sees nothing) Jeb: Huh, didn’t I thought that someone’s here? (Willie looks at his GritFit and facepalms in disappointment. He grabs the briefcase and gets on the motorbike) Willie: Hey Jeb! Let’s go! (Jeb is still looking at the jeep) Jeb: How am I supposed to find someone in damn jeep? I’ve checked the doors, the trunk, and the seats! GGGRRRRR!!!! (slams the jeep’s front) HOW THE HELL AM I’M GOING TO FIND SOME DAMN... Martine: ...Woman you mean? I will help with that! (Martine comes out under the jeep and attacks Jeb with a sword. Jeb blocks the attack with his hand, reverting back to his normal form and changing into the material of the sword, shocking Martine. Jeb punches Martine several times, but she blocks the attacks and attempts to stab him. However, the sword fails to go through Jeb, making him smirk. Jeb attacks again and this time, he manages to cut Martine’s cheek. Willie summons a yellow and red spirit, who releases a red aura that forces Martine to release her sword and to break her arm. Martine starts screaming in pain and inadvertently falls down to the ground. The brothers confront the Coroner) Willie: Does it hurt, doesn’t it? You felt that red thing, do you? You must’ve taken it alike a real champ. (grabs Martine) Talk, where the hell is your friend? Martine: You must be that prisoner from before... first you were frozen, and now you have powers to escape? (A blue glow goes through Martine’s veins, catching Willie’s attention. It turns out that Martine chewing on something, which turns out to be herbs. The blue glow then bursts, healing Martine’s arm and covering up her scratch. Martine lets go of Willie and points her sword at the brothers) Willie: Goddamn it, Jeb. Now we’re going to fight her! Don’t you want to cause trouble? Jeb: Eh, with a little effort, we will kill this b*tch instantly! (Jeb charges at Martine and fights her. Willie sees a nearby mouse pack and drains all of their blood. He then turns the blood into knives) Willie: (thinking) My Stand, Stoned, can manipulate the blood of others from any opening they have, whether it was a cut or a gunshot. I will make sure that she will be under our control until the dust is settled... Willie: Stoned, aim these knives at this b*tch!!! Stoned: SHINEEEEEEEEE!!! (Stoned throws several knives at both Martine and Jeb) Martine Meunier; Destructive Power: C, Speed: A, Range: E, Durability: C, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: C 20 meters far from the fight... (Rita is seen being on pursuit by the Man on Fire. The burning horse breathes a stream of flame, which makes Rita dodge the attack. The Man on Fire claps his hands and releases a burst of fire at Rita, burning the armor) TGI: The armor can’t take any more of these attacks, Rita. I suggest that you to go for... Rita: No! I got this! (Rita shoots his armor, spraying coolant to the Man on Fire and putting him out. As he fall off his horse attempts to lit up, the coolant starts going to his leg) Man on Fire: (freezing) ARRRGGGHHHHH!!! SIZZLING... BURNING... PAIN... MURDER... BOLTS... FIRE.... DIE!!!!! WRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!! (The burning horse dissipates and the Man on Fire releases an explosion, sending Rita’s armor flying) 10 meters far from Rita... (Martine, now suffering stab wounds and other injuries, keeps fighting the two brothers, who suffer cuts and bruises, with two rapiers. Willie’s Stoned tries to bolt Martine, but she does a flip and has it stun Jeb instead. Martine stabs Willie in the chest multiple times, but he manages to create a shield of blood that heals the wounds on his chest. He then launches the blood, which is destroyed by Martine and launches back as pieces of shards. Martine kicks the shards to the older brother, stabbing his face) Willie: AAAAHHHHH!!! DAMN YOU, YOU PIG SUCKING C**T!!! Jeb: How dare you, bastard?! You wanna eat sh*t? Then here it is!!! (Martine activates a shield as Jeb starts punching at her. Jeb starts twitching and foaming in anger) SNAP! Jeb: I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU! (As Jeb furiously barrages through Martine’s defenses, she sees Rita flying towards her. Seeing this opportunity, Martine pushes Jeb to a nearby tree, turning him into wood, and throws him at Rita. Jeb tries to touch Rita, only to be crushed to death) (Rita gets up, with her armor scorched and stained, and looks around to see A tired Martine putting her rapiers down and Willie, who is still screaming in pain) Rita: Who is this guy, Martine? Martine: Redfern ring any bells? Rita: Those kidnapping brats? The ones who kidnapped Judge Powell? Great, do these guys ever... where’s the other guy? (Martine points to Jeb’s corpse, whose surprisingly has barcode tattooed on the back of his head) Rita: Oh, guess I’ll have to... what’s a barcode doing here? Martine: Well according to prison records, Jeb never had a tattoo on the back of his head, so that means someone else is taking the charge. Rita: And that might mean one thing... he along with Willie are clones! I remember those barcodes from Hitman! (As Willie recovers from the pain, he summons Stoned, who slowly walks to the two while readying its bolts) Martine: This is strange. Very strange. I’m not sure if we tell... (A fireball appears out of nowhere, which misses both Martine and Rita but burns Willie to death, making his Stand burn as well. Rita turns her head to see who shot it) Rita: Mother... (The Man on Fire is seen walking to the two, weakened and holding a fireball on his hands. As he gets closer to the two, Rita readies her functioning machine gun) Rita: Eat lead, you son of a... (The Man on Fire is suddenly shot by someone. It turns out to be Rupert, who is too dark for the girls to have a clear view on him) CLICK! Rupert: (holding lever-action rifle) Go, now! (The two girls run to the jeep as Rupert fights the Man on Fire. Rita starts the car and drives away) NAME: Stoned, USER: Willie Redfern; Destructive Power: C, Speed: A, Range: A, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: D Jeb Redfern; Destructive Power: B, Speed: C, Range: E, Durability: A, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: B At the terminal... (Rook, Cathy, Gloria, and Jasper are seen, injured from their fight, outside the terminal, which has a broken wall. Rita and Martine drive by to see the terminal) Cathy: It’s still unbelievable. I’m willing to bet that Ad Astra or the mastermind had the hand on Nathan’s murder, considering that most of our friends were killed by them... Rita: Thought so too, Cathy. (Rita is seen with a lit cigar on her mouth wearing armor and sporting black stains with Martine jumping out of a jeep with a burning sword and sporting bruises and injuries) Gloria: Wow, you guys sure have a lot of fun tonight! But how did you got all of this stuff, Rita and Martine! Rita: Long story. We are just having a night out and stuff until that dude came along being set on fire! Martine: These days are so tiring for me that I don’t have time to finish mon vin! Cathy: And all that matters now is that we’re safe for... (As Cathy touches Rita’s shoulder, her eye turns pink and reveals all of the events involving Rita and Martine via holographic screens for everyone to see. Cathy nervously shrugs to the team. Carter and Olive then grin to Martine and Rita, who are now sweating) Martine: Um, we can explain... Cathy: We can all explain... The next morning... (Carter and Olive are seen drawing their comic book in the living room. Gloria goes to the room with a cup of coffee) Gloria: Wow, Carter. You’ve been a little creative with your art. Carter: I’m sure am! Wanna see? (Gloria reads the comic book and sees several drawings of what happened last night including fighting Rosamund, Rita and Martine escaping the Man on Fire, and Jasper using his abilities at Adrian. She starts reading the texts) Gloria: And Shield-Mom managed to defeat The Agony with super punches and with the help of Secret Agent Rook, The Magician, and Holo-Girl. After that, two of their friends came and had a big celebration! Hooray! Gloria: That’s pretty good, guys. You should be comic artists when you grow up! Olive: Thanks, but we had other plans to do for fun. Anyways, mom’s here! Bye Carter! Bye Mrs. Hayes! (Olive leaves the house and goes to her mom’s car. In the bushes, Christian Bateman is seen looking at Gloria’s house with his binoculars. He then eats a sandwich. A phone starts ringing and Bateman picks it up) Caller: Bateman, when the hell are we going to do this? I can’t wait much longer with you f**king around! Bateman: Relax, Tim. Ad Astra may be ours, but with the SUICIDE UNIT, we are sure to win this war. (Bateman’s hands start turning icy blue) To be continued in Part 3 Category:Blog posts